


Tomatoes

by bury_me_alive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Historically Inaccurate, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bury_me_alive/pseuds/bury_me_alive
Summary: 罗马诺已经受够了西/班/牙的一切。
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia), Spain (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Tomatoes

说到底，一切都是番茄的错。

当罗马诺撞见西/班/牙和一个他没见过的女人在书房里依偎着彼此如痴如醉地接吻时，他脑海里跳出来的第一个念头是：哇，他们的脸简直像两只熟透的番茄。

女人先看到了他。她轻轻地叫了一声，把西班牙人推开；就在刚才，罗马诺还以为她的脸不可能比那更红。西/班/牙发出一阵含混不清的困惑声音。但当他转过身看到罗马诺的时候，他立刻瞪大了双眼。

“这是谁？”女人带着几乎是恐慌的声音质问。“为什么小孩子可以在这里随意进出？”她向旁边的男人凑近，似乎罗马诺是什么怪物，而西/班/牙是保护她的骑士。“安东尼奥？”西班牙人把嘴张开又闭上，罗马诺想朝他脸上揍一拳。

“是我的弟弟。”他开始绕过书桌，朝罗马诺这边走来，罗马诺向后退了一步。“别过来，你这混蛋！”他把手攥成拳头。要是这——这天杀的混球再靠近一步，他真的会揍他。

西/班/牙真的停下了脚步。罗马诺小心翼翼地抬起脑袋，看到他脸上带着柔和的笑容。一股无名的怒火涌上他的心头。“不准笑！”每当罗马诺做了什么笨手笨脚的傻事，他总会露出这样的微笑。这让罗马诺觉得自己很蠢。他为什么总这样？他该觉得羞愧。

他的威吓没有起到完全的作用。那明亮的绿色眼睛里流露出的怜爱之情使他乱了阵脚。“罗维诺，你为什么不去园子里采些番茄呢？——玛丽亚会很乐意用它们煮炖菜当晚饭。”西/班/牙俯身看着他，微笑着说。

番茄？他在说些什么？

“但是-但是我们中午已经吃了番茄！昨天也是！我们每天都吃那么多番茄！”

“你说的没错，”西/班/牙伸手摸他的头，他躲开了。“我们都喜欢番茄，对吗……罗维诺？”

这让罗马诺没法不感到沮丧。“少来这套，你这-你这说谎的混蛋！我讨厌你，而且我讨厌番茄！”红色的、愚蠢的番茄。他不需要番茄，正像他不需要那种油腻腻的、敷衍般的笑容。没有这些，他一样可以过得很好。该死的！

一切都变得那么奇怪。为什么他非得弄出这么大阵仗不可呢？连他自己也不知道了。他想冲他们大叫，叫他们走开。你们不应该在这里。走开。走开。他想问那个女人是谁，她和西/班/牙是不是——是不是——？他还是第一次见到她，而西班牙居然如此深情地亲吻这个——这个陌生人。这个骇人的想法把他吓坏了。他没法把眼前这个举止轻浮的男青年和一直细心照料自己的那个西/班/牙联系起来。他们之间没有任何相同的地方。没有。

西/班/牙美丽的墨绿色眼睛里含有的像是歉意般的情感叫他感到害怕。罗马诺再也无法忍受一切了。一个人怎么能够同时感到兴奋、惊慌、背叛和困惑？突然，他失去了直视那如同橄榄石般闪闪发亮的双眼的勇气。他唯一能做的就是转身冲出房间；他像个懦夫那样从自己无法理解的情况中逃走了。

那天罗马诺没有吃晚饭。他可以从很远的地方闻到飘来的番茄的香味。

*****

大部分时候，罗马诺都觉得西/班/牙很烦人。他总是把头向后仰过去，发出那样愉快的笑声，仿佛不在乎这世上的其他任何东西。他看起来永远显得无忧无虑，如果罗马诺不是和他相识那么长时间，他一定会被西/班/牙那涉世未深的傻气外表所欺骗。他的笑声总把罗马诺搅得心神不宁。真的，谁会笑得像那样夸张？那个混蛋，他一定是故意这么做的。他知道自己笑起来的样子有多么吸引人。

他几乎有五年没有见到那个笑容了。

他并不清楚国王是出于什么原因把他从西班牙接回来。罗马诺讨厌政治，这使他头痛。总的来说，他现在的情况几乎可以被称之为软禁——当然，他没法违抗国王的命令，更何况西班牙并没有传来消息希望接他回去。他只能百无聊赖地逗留在托斯卡纳南部的乡下。

他不喜欢这儿。这里太安静了。罗马诺死也不会承认，但他比任何时候都期待着每天早上邮递马车的到来。哪怕只是一张简短的便笺，或是礼貌的问候，也比什么都没有要强。

可每天他的手里都空无一物。

罗马诺并不想念西/班/牙。没错，西/班/牙会照顾他，教他念书和礼仪，陪他入睡，但罗马诺并不是离开西/班/牙便无法照顾自己的起居。该死，他不是只会哭闹的小孩！但即便如此，他却没法忘记西/班/牙接到消息时脸上平静的表情。罗马诺不明白他为什么如此冷静，如此毫不关心。如果他们就这样分开了呢？

去死吧。如果西/班/牙不在乎，那罗马诺也一样。

当然，他正是那样做的。罗马诺不再留心邮递马车的到来，而是把时间都花在园子里。他把从西班牙带回来的种子播撒在那不勒斯的土壤上，浇灌施肥，期盼它们结出颜色鲜艳的果实。偶尔，他会溜出去参加谷仓里乡人们的聚会，喝着自酿的苹果酒开怀大笑，不忘抓住机会同每一位姑娘调情。阳光、跳舞和酒仿佛就是构成他生命的全部东西。见过他的人都说他仿佛整个变了样。他变得开朗、愉快，在大笑的时候把脑袋向后仰过去，仿佛这个世界上没有什么东西是他在乎的。他们并不担心他的状态，因为他看起来就像是从心底里感到由衷的快乐。没错，罗马诺可是乐在其中。

他不应该记得那双深绿色的眼睛。他应该把它们统统忘了。可它们常常在他的梦里出现，并且用那样怜爱而饱含歉意的眼神看着他。当他醒来时，只剩下模糊的记忆与嘴里苦涩的味道。

……然而，用自己的双眼真真切切地看到它们则又另当别论。

那个站在他面前的西班牙人的身影是那样真切，他十分确信这不是在做梦。

他该说些什么？“你终于来了？”不，这听起来太绝望。“为什么现在才来？”不行…这不行。他曾经幻想过西/班/牙出现在这里时会是怎样的情况，但一切都显得这么突然。一千条质问、一千条咒骂都在这瞬间被冷水浇灭。他的嗓子眼直发干。最后，罗马诺只是说：“你干嘛老盯着我？”

西/班/牙把头向后仰过去，哦，那美妙的笑声。罗马诺永远也学不会他那无忧无虑的神态。高个西班牙人就那样站在田埂上，用微笑的墨绿色眼睛看着他。“好久不见！我也很想你，罗马诺。”他的意大利语带着浓重的口音。“我看到你对园艺产生了兴趣。”

罗马诺的脸刷地通红。“和你没关系。”天呐，他的声音简直像是蚊子在嘟囔。西班牙人再次大笑起来。“你的…你的脸和你的番茄一样红！”他弯腰捂着肚子说。罗马诺恼羞成怒，迈开双腿朝田埂跑过去，决心要让那不可一世的西班牙人尝到他的厉害。

罗马诺自认为可以跑得很快，但他的个头不及西/班/牙，要跟上他的步伐并不是一件容易的事。西班牙人突然向一侧的斜坡跑去；很快他的头顶便消失在山坡后面。罗马诺紧随其后跑了过去。这是一片尚未开垦的洼地，刚刚到脚踝那么高的草从里点缀着大片的薰衣草与粉红色的小花。空气里弥漫着愉悦的嗡嗡声与花香。西/班/牙站在离他不远处的斜坡上向远方眺望。罗马诺趁机朝他扑过去，西班牙人发出一声轻轻的“哎哟”被抱摔在地。他们在斜坡上翻滚着，直到最后两人并肩躺在洼地底部大口喘气。

“我头好晕。”罗马诺抱怨道。西/班/牙冲着天空咯咯直笑。“我也是，罗马诺……我也是。”

他们陷入了一阵舒服的沉默。两人谁也没开口，都在大口呼吸着这盛夏的空气。一阵冲动搅昏了罗马诺的头脑。他还没意识到自己在干什么，就已经用手肘支起上半身，俯身飞快地轻啄了一下西班牙人的嘴唇。

西/班/牙的神情就和他自己一样惊讶。“罗马诺？”他发出困惑的声音，紧接着是一声轻笑。那笑声就像一把尖刀扎进他的身体。“你在干什么？”

罗马诺从未像此刻这样浑身难受。他的身体像被架在火上烤一样。他躺了回去，把头转向一边。“没什么。”他觉得自己的内脏在往外渗血。

有那么一会，谁也没说话，一切都仿佛和几秒钟前一样；但一切都不一样了。罗马诺强迫自己盯着面前的那株薰衣草。吸气。呼气。吸气。呼气。

“罗马诺，你有没有亲过女孩？”他听见西/班/牙说。他嗤之以鼻。“没有。我这辈子从没亲过任何一个姑娘。我甚至没牵过手。”

西班牙人从他身旁坐起来，他的衣服发出簌簌的响声。“好吧，那男孩呢？”

罗马诺不敢确定这是不是一个严肃的问题，于是耸耸肩。“我想是吧。”

“真的吗？都有谁啊？”他很感兴趣。那个混蛋。

“我为什么告诉你？你甚至都不关心我过得怎样。”罗马诺想到这儿便没法不感到生气。

“什么意思？”

“什么意思？你从没给我写过信。”

“这不可能！我每周都给你写信。”

“那为什么我一封也没收到？！”他几乎沮丧到极点，拼命控制着不让自己喊叫出来。但就在这时——等等。“……除非-除非他们把你的信全扣押了？”他不敢相信自己从没想到这一点。

“难道你以为这五年我没给你写过一封信？”他迟疑了一刻，点点头。

“罗马诺……噢，罗马诺，我永远不会丢下你一个人。”西/班/牙认真地说。罗马诺的心漏跳了一拍，但他立刻说服自己这不是真的……有时候你很难分得清西/班/牙说的话究竟是不是发自内心。

“嗯……嗯。”他含混不清地说。

“罗马诺。”西/班/牙沉默了一会说，“你想来接吻吗？”罗马诺眨了眨眼睛。他刚才是说了“接吻”这个词吗？

这不可能。他全身都忍不住颤抖起来。这一定是在做梦。冷静，罗马诺，冷静。这不可能是真的。

他小心地吸一口气，再慢慢从嘴里吐出来。“你呢？”他把问题抛了回去，尽可能让语气显得满不在乎。

“我不知道，罗马诺。我想，真的很想……可我不敢确定你是不是对我抱有同样的……”停下来，罗马诺想对他大吼，停下来，别说了。“我不想让你受到伤害。”最后他仅仅是这么说。

“我讨厌你。”罗马诺说。他们听着风吹过的声音。

当他感到结实的胸膛触碰他的胳膊的时候，时间好像都停止了。他移开视线，看见西/班/牙的脸颊上浮起一片可爱的红晕。他想伸出手去触摸那光滑的麦色肌肤，想把指尖穿过栗棕色的卷发，想做更多，更多。可他们都不敢再往前一步，害怕打破这脆弱的时刻。

最后，西/班/牙向他凑近过来，小心地把手掌放在他的身体两侧，终于——终于，他们的嘴唇贴合在一起。

这个吻仅仅维持了两秒钟，罗马诺抬起眼睛，惊讶地看着西/班/牙。他注意到后者的眼睛如同橄榄石一般闪闪发亮。西班牙人冲他露出一阵炫目的笑容，俯身又飞快地啄了一下他的嘴唇。“你还好吗？”他有些气喘吁吁地问。

“不。”他说，趁机用一只搂过西班牙人的肩膀，巧妙地调换了两人的位置，形成跨坐的姿势。西/班/牙的脸变得通红。“罗马诺，这太快了，你能不能……”

“不能。”他把脑袋埋在西班牙人宽阔的肩膀里，闭上眼睛嗅闻着那股混合了蜂蜜与肉桂的气味。“我还想……还想要更多。求你了。”他恳求道。他再也无法忍受了。这会令他发疯。

他听见西/班/牙充满爱意的叹息声。“好吧，好吧……我想我们可以继续像刚才那样……”他微笑起来。

“你来接我回去吗？”当他们再一次肩膀挨着肩膀躺在一起时，罗马诺忍不住问道。“告诉我外面都发生了什么事，我们这儿很少能听到新闻。”

“哦，如果你想知道的话，我可以在晚饭的时候全部讲给你听-不过我得先警告你，那净是些无聊的事情。”西/班/牙望着天空发出咯咯的笑声。“你想和我一起回去吗？”他把问题抛了回来。

罗马诺思考了一会。“我想你留下来，待到夏天结束。”他慢吞吞地说。他不常这样表露自己真实的想法。

“那我就陪你待在这里，直到夏天结束。”西/班/牙说。“晚饭想吃什么？”

“番茄听起来不错。”

“嗯，听起来不错。”


End file.
